Extreme Measures
by LovinJackson
Summary: While trying to save his brother from an intense fever, Sam considers all possibilities.


**Extreme Measures**

**Authors: **LovinJackson and Angelustatt

**Summary: **While trying to save his brother from an intense fever, Sam considers all possibilities.

**Disclaimer:** Kripke owns Supernatural and Angelustatt owns the RPG (Beating The Odds) from which this idea came. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N1:** This story is a surprise present to my bestest buddy **Angelustatt**. Playing Dean to her Sam in her RPG "Beating The Odds" has been an amazing experience. I adore this game and I count myself lucky to have come in after it had already been established.

To give you a bit of backstory? The characters have just saved a group of amateur "ghost hunters" from the Sanatorium "Waverly Hills" Not without Sam having to give Dean a blood transfusion of his own blood, demon tainted blood. It reacts badly with Dean's system and starts burning him up. They escape and get back to the victims house.

Parts of this story are actually parts of the RPG (this part was written a long, long time ago) Dean's thoughts were written by me, Sam's were written by Angelustatt and the "dream" in italics in the middle was all me. It was an idea that came out of a joke we both made while writing Sam's solution to Dean's rising temperature. I took it upon myself to write it and stick it in there and present it as a surprise to my co-conspirator … Lisa this is for you ;)

* * *

**Extreme Measures**

"Sam …" He spoke quietly. "I … I'm burnin' …need water."

"I know, Dean...I know. Just...just give me a minute, okay?" Sam was trying to stay calm here, he really was. But Dean was too damn hot and just one look at his eyes, at the fact he should be drenched in sweat, but was dry and scorching hot to the touch, had Sam on the verge of complete panic. Jayme had already said before that she was taking the bathroom and Sam could hardly march in there with Dean, but what could he use? Time was ticking away too fast.

"I don't t-think I have … one." The heat was too much, smothering him, burning from within with no escape.

"Yes you do! Just....hold on." Sam fought to keep his voice level now. It didn't take a rocket scientist to feel how hot Dean was and to know what that had to be doing to him internally. Even if Sam saved Dean, what state would his brother be in? Brain damage? Organ failure? Panic was well and truly welling up inside Sam now. This was too much like Nebraska when Dean had been lying in that hospital bed, looking so pale and fragile, so unlike his brother. Or after the accident as Sam had watched them working on his brother, watching his brother arching up off the table every time the paddles hit his chest, praying he would come back. Sam had felt helpless then and he felt helpless now, unsure of what was happening and terrified to admit that he might lose Dean before the year was up.

"Dean...I've got it." It hit Sam like a slap to the face, how easy it could be to cool his brother down.

"What? … s'not c…tagious?" The quip came out broken and probably unintelligible, only able to speak in between short panted breaths. Sam was taking most of his weight now and it was hard to think beyond the heat.

"Not funny, asshole..." Sam rolled his eyes by force of habit, his gut clenching as he felt how weak Dean was against him.

This wasn't the time for jokes. There was a lot he wanted to say right now. He needed Sam to know things but he couldn't get it past his lips. "F…ight it, S..am." That was the most important thing. He didn't want to leave Sam with what was happening right now. All that mattered to him was that Sam was safe and whatever yellow eyes had left him with didn't make him safe.

Sam knew exactly what Dean wanted him to fight. His new found abilities. It showed that Dean was scared of them, of what they could be doing to Sam, what they could be turning him into. Dean was scared of _him _and that cut deeply, but Sam shoved it aside for now, because he didn't give a damn what Dean thought or wanted at that moment. If those abilities could save his brother? Sam was willing to use them anyway he could.

"Pl…ease."

"Dean, relax...I'll fight it. Okay?" Sam snapped at him, looking around desperately for a hose to cool him down before Dean went into seizures. If that started? Any remaining vestiges of so called calm would evaporate instantly with Sam. "Come on, man...you're going to be okay." Sam half dragged his brother to the side of the house, not caring what Dean thought about or what anyone watching would think. Sam could feel Dean's heart racing in his chest and the dizziness was becoming more apparent with every step. "Dean...here...sit down. "

"Wha…s goin' on?" Dean slurred, feet stumbling as Sam dragged him along and deposited him on the lawn by the side of the house. The grass felt cool under the naked skin of his arms as he slumped forward. Dragging in short ragged breaths, Dean leant his elbows on the ground. "Sam..my?" Sam was gone and Dean didn't have enough energy to lift his head to find out where his brother was gone.

"Right here, Dean...it's okay, man." Sam assured him, wincing as the pounding in his head increased. God, it felt like his skull was full of jagged pieces of glass, cutting and tearing his mind as he moved. Sam paused for a moment at the faucet, hunching over to rest his hands on his knees, noting that blood was dripping from his nose again. Shit, he hadn't even done anything to cause that this time...it had to be an after effect of what he'd done at the Sanitarium. Knowing Sam's luck? He'd given himself some sort of freaking tumour like John Travolta in that movie. Dean would go to Hell for a brother who was dying anyway.

No. Sam couldn't think like that. He had to focus on the job at hand. Cooling Dean off and making sure his brother was going to be alright. Turning on the faucet, Sam stumbled a little on the way back to Dean, the exhaustion and blinding headache screwing with his balance a little. He turned the spray of cold water on Dean as his brother sat hunched on the ground.

Dean gasped loudly and spluttered, the intense change from heat to cold putting his body and mind into shock. Water hit him in the face, making him choke as some entered his mouth and Dean skittered back, feeling the cold water wash over his heated skin. "Sa…" coughed and pushed himself to his feet and almost fell straight back down again. His weak legs shook and had him holding his arms out at his sides to keep his balance. Water splashed up at him, running down his head and chest to soak his jeans. He blew a huffed breath, spitting water out of his mouth as more dripped from his short matted hair.

If anyone had told Sam he would have to hose his brother down one day like a racehorse after a workout? Sam would have wondered what they were smoking. But here he was, hose in hand, drenching his brother in icy water and finding himself smiling. Because if Dean was able to get to his feet? He was going to be okay. Sam could see it in his face already. There was deep relief set beneath the scowl being thrown in his direction.

The image that suddenly came to Sam's mind next had him smiling further …

_Watching from the large exit, Sam craned his neck, trying to see past the large brushes going wild inside the gas station automatic car wash. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for his cargo to arrive on the other side._

_Suddenly the large red wet material stopped its mad spinning, their mechanical arms moving them back into place along the sides of the car wash. _

_Sam stood back as the borrowed black Ford Thunderbird convertible was moved forward by conveyer belt. Clasping his hands together in front of him, Sam looked on in anticipation, knowing that the extremes he had gone to were not going to be appreciated even if they had been necessary._

_As the car slipped forward, Sam tried to hide the smirk on his face as his brother came into view. Dean's hair was dripping and plastered to his forehead, his skin a little red from the rough wash he had just endured. His eyes were hard, blazing even, as he stared straight ahead. _

_For a moment Sam thought that he was barely breathing but then on closer inspection as he took a few steps forward, Sam realised that Dean _was_ breathing, just very controlled like it was taking all he had in him not to loose it right there. His arms were pressed tightly to his sides, thick rope wrapped numerous times around his arms and torso, wrists handcuffed to the steering wheel._

"_Hey, Dean … that wasn't so bad right?"_

_Dean did nothing for a few moments and just breathed before then slowly turning his head to look at his smiling brother. _

_A large drop of water chose that moment to fall from his hair to land on Dean's nose. That was all it took for Sam to completely loose it. His steadfast control against the hysterical K-9'esk image of his brother strapped into a car, dripping with water and looking totally ready to kill him was too much and Sam doubled over … with laughter._

"_Sam!" Dean growled._

_Sam just laughed harder …_

"Sam?" Dean croaked. He felt dizzy and his heart was pounding, his lungs sucking in air as his system came down from the heat overload. Dean stood there, wavering, glaring at Sam when the kid had the audacity to look amused but he made no move to stop his brother keeping the water trained on him. He wasn't all that impressed with Sam's quick fix but he couldn't deny the relief his body was screaming at him. "What the hell, dude?" He wiped a hand down his face, water spraying off him in rivulets.

"What? It's working, isn't it?? It's cooling you down?" Sam grinned. Okay, so he would likely pay for that later. It was worth it just to actually have that Later in the first place.

Dean looked at Sam incredulously. Yes, he was cooling down … but dammit. "Do I look like a dog to you?" Dean asked and then glared harder at Sam as he looked even more amused than before. He pointed his finger at his younger brother, warning him not to comment. "Shut up! Give me that fucking hose."

Sam let Dean take the hose without a fight, stepping back with his hands raised in placation. Dean, looking a wet dog? Nah, Sam wasn't going to say a word there, no matter how tempting it was. He didn't fancy Dean turning the hose on him next. Instead, he watched as Dean let the water pour over his head and down his body. Sam could almost imagine a huge temperature gauge of Dean starting to drop at last and the relief that came with it, left Sam almost weak at the knees. Another bullet dodged. Dean wasn't going anywhere...especially not to Hell.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N2: **Thanks to all who read this!! I hope you liked it and please feel free to leave me your thoughts. I appreciate them all :)

Enjoy the rest of your weekend :)

Tara x0x


End file.
